Voices
by Duckster's-Rave
Summary: My own take on a DP subject 100 theme challange with a darker twist... Rated T for character deaths, violence, and language. Net up - 30: Surfing The Net
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Many people have taken on the 100 theme oneshot challenge, and I've decided to join them. So please enjoy my version of this, DP style! The full list of my version will be up on my profile page soon, with the links to both the stories and images that (might, I'm not sure yet) go with them. **

**I'm doing these whilst I'm between ideas for **_**Fire and Ice, **_**so it'll be pretty irregular, update-wise. Anyhoo, please rate if you like any of these!**

**86. Seeing Red**

"Hey, Fenturd! What're you doing here _alone_? After school? Without your geeky friends?" I breathe a sigh through my nose and press on, deciding to ignore Dash as usual. And, as usual, the blond-haired quarterback decides to ignore my ignoring him. I make a face, remembering the reason I'm making my way across the Casper High grounds so late. Detention; _again. _For my _periodic absences. _Because it's not like I have a valid reason for each and every one of them. Well, there was that _one _time; but that's not so important now. What _is _important is trying to keep Dash from getting into one of those moods where he decides he needs some Wailing-on-Danny-Fenton therapy.  
Unfortunately, I can tell that that is _exactly _the mood he's in right now. I can see it, as easily as I can sense ghosts. However, unlike ghosts, it's not so easy to escape the local bullies. I clench my hands and reply evenly, in a vain attempt to distract him. "Detention, Dash. You should know – we _were _in the same room after all; or did you not notice because you were too busy whining like a little kid about the unfairness of it all?" Okay, thatwas _not_ meant to come out that way.  
Dash levels up with me, standing in front and generally blocking my path with his large self, and gives me a half-incredulous, half-confused look. "You calling me blind, Fentonia?" He practically snarls.

I roll my eyes at him, starting to get a little annoyed. It had been a long day, a ghost-packed, school-work filled, detention-serving bitch of a day, and now _Dash _decides to step in to make it even _more _miserable? Do I never get a break around here. "Oh, wow, I'm a girl. That's new," I reply coolly, trying to keep my emotions in check. _Wouldn't want to accidentally freeze the bully in an ice-block, would we, Danny? _Although I had to admit it was a tempting thought.

Dash looks apoplectic at this statement. Obviously he wasn't used to me talking back, other than asking him in that same part-pathetic, part-depressing manner to stop hitting me. _Why do I let him do that? I've fought ghosts at least twenty times Dash's size and strength, __**why should I let some **_**kid**_** make my life a misery?**_It was true. And all this time I'd let him; just sat back and let him torment me for years. _**Why?**__  
_As I'm mulling over this, Dash starts again, leaning forward to grab the front of my t-shirt, so close I can practically smell the Snickerdoodle cookies he'd been sneaking throughout detention until Lancer caught him in the act and decided to lengthen his sentence. "You askin' for me to wail on you?" He asks, "Because it sounds like that way to me." He casts a mock glance around us. "And, oh, look. No witnesses either. Shame." He smirks and tightens his grip on my shirt, obviously believing he's got the upper hand here.

"Yeah, shame," I repeat, grinning widely. "For you, that is." I don't know what's gotten into me, but it's telling me, screaming, _no __**more. No more running, no more stupid Dash making your life a hell. Just one shot is all it'll take…**_I blink, trying to clear that little mad, black voice from my head and focus back on Dash, tensing slightly as I see his clenched fist draw back to hit me in the stomach. It never makes it, instead passing through my already intangible body. I see his eyes widen in shock and anger.

"What the hell?" I drop through his other hand and right myself on the floor. "You-you-I."

"What's the matter Dash? Scared of little Fentolina?" I smirk, knowing what I'm doing is wrong, but not caring. Not anymore. It just feels too _good _to pass up the opportunity to take out my frustrations on the one thing other than Plasmius and ghosts that makes me miserable. For the first time, Dash actually looks scared of _me. __**Of course he is, he can see it, **_**feel **_**it, suspected it all along. They **__**all**__** did…**_

He glances left and right, eyes frantically searching for a way out. Unfortunately, he'd backed me into a corner of the school building, unseen from anywhere else. _**And now the tables have turned. **_Letting myself hover up slightly so we're at eye level, I grab Dash by the front of his Casper High jacket, slamming him against the wall, him letting out a sharp gasp of pain as I do so. _Danny, what are you doing? You're gonna reveal your secret, to Dash of all people! Just back off now, and nobody'll be any the wiser. _I quench the sound of reason, driving it to the back of my mind where it becomes to small to bother me. _**You've gone too far to stop it now…**__ He'll tell someone, my secret'll be out anyway…__**So why not stop him from doing that permanently? **_I almost can't think straight, the black voice is drowning out all other thought. I don't stop it, don't even attempt to. I _want _to listen, to do what it tells me. _Danny, think about this! What are you _doing_? __You need to __stop__ this __before it goes too __far… _Still holding onto the boy's jacket, I transform, instantly feeling lighter, stronger. Like I could do anything. _But not this? __Surely not something __as drastic as this. _I see the shock in his eyes deepen, going all the way as to send his pulse sky high. I can feel it through my glove, the way his heart's racing, sending the arteries in this neck throbbing like mad. _When did I put my hands around his throat? I was holding him up by the jacket a moment ago…__**No you weren't… **_I can see it. Pure, unadulterated terror in the boy's eyes, making me laugh even more.

"Y-you-you're…" It stutters, coming to a halt as my fingers close a millimeter from crushing his windpipe. I smirk again _Danny dont do this dont do this you need to stop it __**Do it. **__**Now. **_and put a finger of my free hand over it's lips in the well-known 'shush' gesture.  
"Yeah, that's right." My voice is barely above a whisper. "_I'm Danny Phantom_." I let my hand shut completely, reveling in the way that the air whooshes out of the shattered windpipe, the way the fight goes out of it, the way the light fades completely from the human's eyes. "_**And you picked the wrong day to fuck with me…**__" _

I leave the bodyslumped on the ground, motionless, still, as dead as the human within me now. _Danny… _I shake my head, as if trying to dislodge a fly, and chuckle softly as I rise up above the school. _**Nobody will ever know. Who's going to miss it anyway?**_

**A/N:  
****Wow. Psycho-Danny is fun to write. I have no idea where this came from, and I don't think I want to know! It was fun to write in his perspective for once, and I liked the idea of Danny's anger building to such a point that he'd be driven to such a drastic measure. Oh, and the size change in the font is intentional; if you read it right, it'll make a little more sense :)**


	2. Surfing The Net

**AN: ****I'm sorry this is a lot shorter than my last one, but I have problems with writing comedic pieces – but I liked how this came out. Enjoy! Another thing – I finally did the accompaniment picture for the last oneshot – **_**Seeing Red**_**, so go check it out if you want! (http:/ /treighlana. / art/DP-100-Theme- Challange-86-127690675 ) (Remove the spaces plz **

**And sorry to all you fans of Psycho-Danny – he doesn't make an appearance in this oneshot: Nut he'll be back! He's just too fun to not write! Finally, thankyou to all who reviewed last time, including: Kolaida (Your review was awesome ^.^ I had no idea what to say back to such a well-done response XD), Yuul, Lady Canu, and dragongirl114 !  
**

**30: Surfing The Net**

Danny glanced curiously over Tucker's shoulder. "What are you looking at?" He asked. The screen flickered brightly as the webpage flaunted a serious affliction of bad colour combinations, flouted all good taste rules, and generally looked enough to send any sensitive child into seizures from the sheer amount of animations.

The self-proclaimed techno-geek shrugged. "Just a fan-site. For you – or should I say, Danny _Phantom._"

Danny paled slightly. "For me?"

"Yeah – since you became famous as Danny Phantom, these things have been popping up all over. I've just been surfing the net to find if any have actual information on us, or are just harmless fan-art sites." Tucker clicked a link. "Like this one. It's perfectly fi– woah." Suddenly and visibly disturbed, Tucker made to close the window, but has hand was stopped by Danny's grabbing the computer mouse.

"What? I wanna see what's on he- Oh. My. God." The Halfa's face twitched in the light of the computer's screen. "Is that meant to be -?"

"Yup."

"And I'm with -?"

"Yup."

"And that's what they think about me and h-?"

"Uh-huh." The two stared, almost transfixed, in a way, at the plethora of disturbing – to put it lightly – fan-art pictures before Tucker's hand found the common sense to move the mouse and close the screen.

Danny shuddered after what seemed like an hour of what was probably permanent mental scarring. He looked at his friend. "You know what?" He asked, resolutely keeping his eyes away from the screen should somehow the images come back to haunt them again, "I think I preferred it when everyone hated me…"

**AN: ****(Again!) Yeah, I left it ambiguous as to who the other person could be XD  
So, this took a while to do, huh? I mean it's been a month since I did the last chapter – I'm slow like that XD Well, the main reason is that I'm focusing less on fanfics right now is because I'm trying to concentrate more on my comic, Insomnia; which finally got off the ground the other week. You can see it here - ****http:/ /treighlana****. / art/Insomnia -Ch1-P1-130376322 (Again, take out the spaces XD) And so you can go read the beginning if you like ghosts, Pokémon, insane people or any combination of the three! :D It'll probably be updated more regularly than these, but I'm not going to abandon the 100 Theme DP challenge! **

**So, Lantu out, y'all! :D**


End file.
